El Culto
by Lars Black
Summary: Kenny había dejado lo de ser un héroe años atrás. pero ahora el culto ha secuestrado a su hermana y Mysterion asiende una vez mas
1. chapter 1

Era una noche de tormenta, la lluvia caía intensamente sobre el rostro juvenil de aquella figura enmascarada. Había estado en vigilando por horas y por fin tenía un indicio de aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba y estaba cabreado.

"Porque demonios siempre es el maldito culto a Chutulu" gritó golpeando el suelo con el puño.

Kenny Mccormick pensó que por fin había dejado todo esto atrás hacia 4 años cuando sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y la custodia había pasado a manos de su tía. Ellos apenas la conocían, la hermana de su padre vivía en Gotham y aunque el cambio de un pequeño pueblo de colorado a una gran ciudad había Sido mucho. Kenny estaba feliz de dejar un pueblo donde su maldición no dejaba de perseguirlo. Había muerto tantas veces en South Park que por fin había descubierto algunas cosas de sus poderes. Su inmortalidad no era no morir, su inmortalidad era renacer y literalmente lo hacía. Su madre le daba a luz y como bebé crecía a ritmo acelerado hasta obtener su edad real. Aunque nada de eso explicaba como de que nadie recordaba.

Sin embargo al morir su madre no sabía si la próxima vez que muriera sería capaz de renacer. Eso había Sido todo. Había una posibilidad muy grande de que esta fuera su única vida restante y no pensaba dejar a Karen sola. Tenía que cuidarse de ahora en adelante y alejarse de South Park era prioridad.

Pero ahora la basura de su pueblo lo alcanzaba el Culto era el responsable del secuestro de Karen y aunque había jurado nunca más portar el manto nadie había hecho nada por ayudarlo. El GCPD solo le daba largas su tía solo parecía preocupada porque un niño menos significaba un cheque menos. Así que.… el símbolo que había jurado dejar era lo que necesitaba. Mysterion había golpeado nuevamente las calles y había obtenido lo que necesitaba…. Estos bastardos iban a pagar.


	2. sacrificio

La noche oscura, la lluvia arreciaba, no había nadie cerca de aquel edificio abandonado, una empacadora de carne a las afueras de la ciudad, como Mysterion le había tomado solo tres días golpear a suficientes personas para obtener lo que necesitaba. El Culto no era lo que se decía muy privado con sus cosas, siempre buscaban expandirse tratando de encontrar nuevos miembros. Por lo que no entendía como era que el GCPD no había dado con estos bastardos a pesar de que no solo Karen había desaparecido sino un montón de chicas y niñas lo habían hecho. Entonces lo supo, justo en el camino dos patrullas se acercaban al lugar pero al llegar al edificio no entraron siendo policías, entraron saludando muy amigablemente a quien les había abierto la puerta principal.

Mysterion sintió su sangre hervir

Con suma agilidad trepó hasta el tejado y de ahí a colarse por los ductos de ventilación. Kenny pensó en todo lo que lo había llevado a retomar el manto de Mysterion. Ya no era un niño al que le gustaban la superhéroes, en su infancia los admiraba pensaba que en cualquier momento llegarían y lo sacarían de la pobreza pero no había Sido así, entonces un día simplemente murió, el recuerdo era vago algo entre aliens y vacas, pero lo había hecho, y así como así había vuelto, y con un don como ese que otra cosa podía hacer más que ser un héroe, un símbolo para el pueblo de South Park. Aquello no había durado mucho y cuando su identidad se hizo pública su maldición había vuelto a atacar haciendo que todos olvidaran que era un verdadero héroe y ahora solo era un niño jugando con sus amigos.

Pero la realidad era distinta. Mysterion no solo era un alter ego, Mysterion era quien el era realmente, todo lo que ocultaba a los demás, todo su potencial tanto físico, mental y emocional, lo había tratado de bloquear tantas veces, fingiendo ser un chico gamberro normal, y lo había logrado por cuatro años pero para rescatar a Karen de estos psicópatas necesitaba de todo su poder.

Llegó hasta una habitación muy grande, seguramente en algún momento fue un gran almacén ya que había un montón de cajas tiradas por todos lados. Iba a seguir adelante pero de pronto una de las puertas laterales se abrió y dos personas en tunicas largas y capuchas puestas entraron, el chico contuvo su aliento al ver lo que estos tipos llevaban en brazos. Dos cuerpos…. Dos chicas ambas inertes, sin vida. Por un segundo sintió su sangre hervir, si esos desgraciados habían lastimado a su hermana iban a pagarlo…pero se tranquilizó un poco, el color de cabello era distinto

Podía verlos a la perfección, uno muy pelirrojo y otro negro.

Los tipos tiraron los cuerpos de las jóvenes en una esquina y luego regresaron por la misma puerta. Ahí, se dejó caer y camino hacia los cuerpos de las chicas… eran muy jóvenes, sin embargo a pesar de no tener signos de vida ninguna de ellas presentaba algún signo de violencia… lo cual era más perturbador y la ansiedad para encontrar a Karen creció.

No le quedaban muchas opciones su único camino era la puerta por donde habian salido aquellos hombres, tuvo suerte ya que la puerta simplemente estaba abierta.

Pero en la siguiente habitación las cosas cambiaron, aquello parecía ser una pequeña bodega, cajas y cajas por todos lados pero no había ninguna otra puerta o ventana. Escuchó un ruido y de inmediato se escondió trabajo un montón de cajas que estaban en una esquina. De ahí pudo ver cómo una de las paredes de la bodega se deslizaba a un costado y otra pareja de personas encapuchadas sacaba el cuerpo de una joven, esta vez su corazón latió a mil…. El cabello era idéntico al de su hermana…. No lo pensó dos veces y saltó sobre ellos. Noqueó al primero con facilidad pero el segundo reacciono a tiempo, y y le tiró un golpe directo a la cara…. Como Mysterion era más fuerte y rápido que la gente normal pero había dejado de serlo tanto tiempo que su cuerpo se sintió torpe y lento, no logro evitarlo y Kenny sintió su nariz y su labio partirse, escupió la sangre de la. Boca y regresó el golpe de manera contundente, el tipo cayó inconsciente a un lado… después de todo parecían ser solo personas normales.

Mysterion corrió hacia el cuerpo de la chica suspiro de alivio, no era Karen…

Tomo una de las capuchas de los fanáticos y se adentro en el túnel. Este bajaba bastante, al principio estaba iluminado con lámparas y se podía apreciar construcción pero mientras más se adentraba la edificación terminaba dejando solo cavernas iluminadas con antorchas. Todo hasta llegar a un gran caverna. En el centro de esta se encontraba un pequeño altar de piedra donde un tipo vestido de tunicas muy llamativa hablaba con devoción y alrededor un montón de gente con capuchas parecidas alababan todo lo que decía.…

-¡Gente de Gotham! bendecidos ustedes que han logrado lo que otros no….. su devoción para despertar a nuestro amo y señor Chutulu nos ha dado la oportunidad…..solo aquellos dispuestos a sacrificar serán bendecidos con la gracia de nuestro señor… ¿Quien de entre ustedes ha traído una ofrenda?…. Un alma pura para abrir la puerta….un cuerpo virgen para que se convierta en carne y sangre de nuestro señor…..el sacrificio que le dará poder…..

Mysterion se quedó quieto, la gente alrededor del altar se movía emocionada. Se empujaban los unos a los otros intentando llamar la atención para ser elegidos…

Su sangre comenzó a hervir…. La gente tenía con ellos chicas encadenadas, las ofrecían a aquel hombre.…pero eso no era lo que lo había enfurecido.

Habían elegido.

Su tía subía, su rostro de devoción se encontraba en un estado maniático y con ella, encadenada y con su rostro lleno de lágrimas suplicando por su vida se encontraba Karen..


	3. parte 3

EL CULTO por Lars Black

Capítulo 3

Karen lloraba, suplicaba a su tía que la dejara ir.

-¡Silencio niña que me averguenzas!- grito su tía mientras forcejeaba con Karen. Y amenazaba con golpearla. -Es un honor ser elegida por el Hermano Sangre.

Pero la joven no dejaba de llorar y suplicar que la dejaran ir. Entonces entre cuatro acólitos del culto la tomaron con fuerza y la subieron al centro del altar en. Donde una cama de piedra con varias ataduras le aguardaba. Karen pataleo, pero una niña nunca iba a poder contra varios hombres.

Desde las alturas Mysterion apretaba sus puños y rechinaba sus dientes, todo el querían lanzarse a rescatar a su hermana, patear traseros, romper caras, pero si algo había aprendido con los años era que la mejor estrategia siempre era pasar desapercibido.

Cuando se habían mudado a Gotham junto a su tía, su vida en verdad no había cambiado mucho, seguían siendo pobres incluso entre los pobres. Y vivir en los estrechos no era un día de campo. Todos los días había algún robo o algún muerto. Y como ya no estaba no estaba seguro de que regresaría de la muerte dejo las pendejadas y mantuvo un bajo perfil. Hasta el momento habia funcionado pero todo le estalló en la cara ya que en su pasividad no había visto va su tía transformarse en una maldita fanática.

Entre todo el barullo fue acercándose lentamente. Reconocía a Varias personas. Todas ellas idiotizadas y anhelando la glorificación de sus acciones. El hombre al que se habían referido como hermano sangre había comenzado con un especie de ritual. Mysterion se acercó lentamente, no había armas a la vista ¿Que demonios pensaba hacer?. Pero entonces se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que dejó a todos asustados pero a la vez altivos.

La mirada del hermano sangre lo decía todo, había conseguido lo que deseaba y eso lo activo al cien. Si quería salvar a su hermana tenía que actuar ya.

Con agilidad saltó al centro del altar. Los acólitos tardaron unos segundos antes de darse cuenta y tratar de detenerlo.

-¡Ángel!- gritó Karen mientras veía como su salvador intentaba romper las ataduras que la mantenían cautiva.

Kenny gruñó internamente, desató dos de sus correas antes de que los acólitos le dieran alcance. Esquivó a dos pero el tercero fue más rápido y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando al piso.

Kenny vio estrellas por todos lados. Pero si algo había aprendido sobre su maldición era que cada vez que Moria se volvía más resistente…si. Un disparo en la cabeza lo mataba al instante pero las palizas cada vez eran menos efectivas, al principio no era raro que muriera todos los días pero mientras pero luego era más difícil… para cuando dejó South Park. Tenía casi un año que no había muerto en lo absoluto.

Así que el cráneo roto no lo iba a detener. Se puso de pie de golpe y contra atacó, le daban con todo pero era un puto tanque resistiendo todo.

Karen con un brazo libre ya había comenzado a liberarse, soltó una pierna y seguía con el siguiente brazo

Mysterion noqueó a uno de los acólitos y justo cuando iba por el segundo sintió como su pecho se abría. Miró abajo y una larga espada atravezaba su pecho.

-Mierda-. Balbuceo escupiendo sangre

Y el hermano sangre se acercó a su rostro.

\- No se quién eres, pero has Sido un idiota. ¿Como te atreves a profanar la llegada de nuestro amo y señor? por fin tenemos a la madre ideal y tú no lo impediras

-Pudrete Idiota…no permitiré que esa mierda de Cthulhu regresé a este plano…

El hermano sangre soltó una carcajada

-¿Cthulhu?.. ¿el bastardo de R'leyh?. Te equivocas mi amo y señor, quien viene a liberarnos a todos es…

Pero el hermano sangre no pudo terminar ya que un segundo estruendo, más poderoso que el anterior, y que simbro toda la habitación hizo que todos mirarán justo en dirección al altar de piedra, justo detrás de Karen se había abierto un portal. La chica pego un grito desgarrador justo cuando una luz salió del portal, la luz golpeó su vientre y frente a ella un nuevo portal se estaba abriendo.

Todos se arrodillaron. Mysterion cayó de lado, la espada había perforado partes vitales y se desangraba, no se había muerto por su maldita resistencia pero no faltaba mucho

El hermano sangre alzó los brazos.

-¡Se ha abierto!. Esposa que dará la carne para el cuerpo de nuestro señor…Madre que dará su espíritu para que el alma de nuestro señor traspase a este plano.

La luz se hizo más intensa y el portal comenzó a hacerse más grande.

Karen grito mientras sentía que tanto su cuerpo y su alma se desgarraban.

Kenny maldijo y apretó los puños. El ya estaba muerto. Al menos no iba a dejar que su hermana sufriera más. A duras penas se lanzó contra el rayo que salía del primer portal, empujó a su hermana fuera y el rayo le dió de lleno. El segundo portal comenzó a desestabilizarse.

-¡No que has hecho!. -gritó el hermano sangre.

Karen cayó a un costado inconsciente pero viva.

Mysterion. Vio una gran fuente de luz y luego nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos el dolor se había ido. Pero ¿Donde estaba?. Se quitó la capucha y miro a todos lados. Este lugar se sentía como R'leyh pero no lo era. Camino un poco antes de sentir el golpe que lo tomo por sorpresa todos los huesos de su cuerpo se rompieron, se estrelló contra una pared y solo no murió por suerte. Frente a él había aparecido el que suponía era el amo y señor del hermano sangre.

Un gigantesco demonio de seis ojos llameantes.

-asi que has Sido tu el maldito antiguo que ha corrompido mi camino al plano terrenal-

Kenny rió, incluso eso era doloroso.

-¡Nadie se burla del poderoso Trigon!. ¡Nadie!

Kenny sintió que era hora y simplemente murió.

-Uju- grito mientras su espíritu se elevaba, pero luego comenzó a caer en picada hacia el infierno.

-ahhhhhhhh- pero tampoco pudo atravezar. Se había quedado en el limbo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, hasta que un ente, un espectro hizo su aparición.

Iba a preguntar ¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo?.

Pero el espectro con todo su magnifico poder simplemente habló.

-No perteneces aquí. No estás vivo, pero tampoco muerto, el infierno no te permite la estadía. El cielo no te abrio las puertas. No puedo juzgar tus acciones. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- no lo se-. Contestó

El espectro frunció el cielo.

-Entonces te mandaré a donde puedas descubrí eso.

Mysterion abrió los ojos. Había regresado al altar de piedra y estaba atrapado entre los dos portales

¿Que demonios?

Lo último que vio fue que varios héroes habían irrumpido en la sala antes de que los portales implosionaran y quedará hecho picadillo por todo el lugar.

Xxxxxxx

-¡Pero que demonios Kenny!- grito Kevin al entrar a la habitación que compartía con su hermano y encontrarlo en desnudo en la cama. - Si vas a andar haciendo tus cosas usa el maldito baño o al menos cierra la puerta.

Kenny se puso de pie de golpe. ¡Había regresado! ¡Realmente había regresado!

Pregunto a Kevin que rayos pasaba. Pero lo supo de inmediato al ver que en la puerta de la casa un grupo de policías y varias trabajadoras sociales los esperaban.

Las cosas estaban negras para ellos. Su tía había Sido arrestada por complicidad en el secuestros y asesinato de al menos quince niñas. Ellos no tenían nada, Kevin con sus 17 años solicitó emanciparse

Después de todo ya tenía trabajo fregando platos, pero de ninguna manera iba a cargar con sus hermanos. Tanto Kenny como Karen pasarían a una casa de acogida si es que querían permanecer juntos. Pero había otra opción. Karen podía recibir una beca. De la nada La.fundacion Wayne le ofrecía una beca completa y ella podría estudiar en un internado y salir de este maldito mundo.

Era extraño, Karen no queria separarse de Kenny, pero nada podía ser peor que todo esto.

Kenny miro como su hermana iba a una mejor vida. Tal vez era para mejor. Todo lo ocurrido con el culto a Trigon le había hecho hacerce más preguntas. Su madre había muerto. ¿Como era que había renacido esta vez? El demonio Trigon lo había llamado antiguo… Todo esto era un misterio que tenía que resolver si quería volver a ser parte de la vida de su hermana.


End file.
